


In The Petri Dish

by silver_etoile



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_etoile/pseuds/silver_etoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Vivian recruits Merlin to be her date to a wedding to fool her ex-boyfriend, he knows it's a bad idea, but it gets even worse when her ex turns out to be gorgeous and charming, and completely straight... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Petri Dish

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I've actually never written this trope in all my fandoms. So it's a first for me! Hope you enjoy.

Merlin wasn’t really sure how it had happened - or why in God’s name he had said yes - though it probably had something to do with the terrible day he’d had earlier at the lab and Gwaine’s invite to meet up at the pub. Vivian’s ascension on the group came with a round for everyone and an overdramatic sigh as she slid into the seat next to Merlin.

“S’wrong, Viv?” Gwaine asked around his third pint while Merlin jerked aside to avoid her hair being flipped his way.

“It’s this wedding,” she replied, digging a crumpled invitation from her purse and tossing it on the table. Upside down, Merlin could make out an elegant script announcing a date a week away. 

Gwaine snatched it up before he could read much more, though.

“What’s wrong with a wedding?” Merlin asked. He happened to like weddings; they were always full of happy people celebrating love and everyone had plenty to drink and it was just a great time so far as he was concerned. 

Vivian shot Merlin a look as though he should have known exactly what was wrong with weddings. “It’s Morgana’s wedding.” On both Merlin and Gwaine’s stares, she rolled her eyes. “She’s an old friend. She’s getting married next week, and I have to come.”

“You don’t like Morgana?” Merlin guessed.

“Her brother will be there, her arrogant, self-center, prat of a brother whom I had the misfortune of dating for a year before he broke up with me.”

“ _He_ broke up with _you_?” Gwaine repeated, feigning shock.

Vivian ignored him. “He said we had nothing in common, that jerk.” She shook her hair again and Merlin wasn’t fast enough to duck as it smacked him in the face. Pushing it away, he shot her a look that she didn’t even notice. Sometimes he wasn’t sure how he’d become friends with Vivian, a girl who spent more money on purses in a month than he spent on his rent. They’d met through Gwaine and his connections in the model world, although Gwaine had only done one underwear ad five years ago. “Well, I’m going to go to that wedding and show him just what he’s been missing.” She adjusted her top pointedly. “But I can’t go without a date.”

“Ask someone at work,” Gwaine suggested, but she shook her head. 

“They can barely remember their own phone numbers,” Vivian pointed out. “Especially when they’re staring at me. No. I need someone smart, someone handsome, someone who won’t spend all night staring at my chest.”

“Rules me out,” Gwaine replied, toasting his glass.

Merlin laughed into his mug. “Sounds like you’re looking for a miracle.”

“Or a gay guy,” Gwaine said.

Merlin knew he was in trouble the moment Vivian’s eyes lit up and she turned to him.

“No,” he said immediately, shaking his head. “It’s a terrible idea.”

“It’s perfect!” she said, clapping her hands. “Most of the time, you look straight, and if we put you in a suit and groomed you a little, no one would ever know!”

“Do you not hear how bad of an idea this is?” Merlin asked, glancing desperately at Gwaine, who seemed to be enjoying himself.

“Please.” Vivian dismissed him, reaching for his shirt and plucking at it thoughtfully. “It’s just one evening, or two.”

“Two?”

“It is in the country,” she said. “Morgana loves putting on a show. We’d drive up Saturday for the wedding, and Sunday, they’re having a brunch for close friends and family.”

“And you’re a close friend?” Merlin found it hard to believe considering he’d never heard the name Morgana before tonight.

“All wealthy families are close friends,” Vivian replied easily. “I may not have become friends with Morgana until Uni, but I’ve known her for years. Besides, it’s expected.”

“But—”

“All you have to do is be my date,” Vivian said simply, smoothing down a flyaway hair that sprung right back up again the moment she took her hand away. “Show up, put on a nice suit, toast the happy couple, and show Arthur that I am so much better off now than I ever was with him.”

It still sounded like an absolutely terrible idea to Merlin, but with Gwaine cackling in the background and Vivian prattling on about suit choices, he resigned himself to spending a weekend in the country.

*

“Would you stop fidgeting?” Vivian reprimanded as they drove. Countryside flashed past the windows, blurs of green with the occasional flash of a sheep. Merlin hadn’t been out of the city for a long time, mostly because he could barely afford it on his lab assistant salary. If he could have, he wouldn’t have chosen to go to a wedding where he knew no one.

“Sorry. It’s just…” He paused, turning to face her. Vivian was fully made-up already despite the fact that they were going to the hotel first before the wedding. Her blond hair fell in perfect waves over her shoulders and gold jewelry glinted at her neck and wrists. “What am I supposed to say to these people?”

“Don’t fret so much. You’ll get wrinkles,” she replied, taking a curve sharply. Merlin was glad he’d never had an excuse to drive with Vivian before. Every turn sent his heart into his throat. “You just introduce yourself and take a glass of wine.”

“But they’ll ask questions.” Merlin wasn’t good at lying to people or thinking on the spot. In primary, he’d tried to sneak an extra biscuit at snack time, but he’d felt so guilty, he’d gone crying to the teacher an hour later. He hadn’t improved much since then.

“It’s not as though we’re strangers,” Vivian said, flipping her hair back and checking her reflection in the rearview mirror. “Just be polite and stick to easy topics, you know, like politics and religion.”

“Very funny.” Merlin turned back to the window. He wasn’t sure how much he really knew about Vivian except that she bought everything brand name and got her paychecks lounging around sets in designer underwear. In his life, he’d never expected to be friends with an underwear model, let alone on a date with one. Of course, he would have much preferred if she’d been a male underwear model, although he doubted any of those would date him either.

Merlin just hoped he would get through the weekend unscathed, although if anyone found out about the ruse, Vivian would probably be the first to skin him. 

“Just to warn you,” Vivian said as they finally slowed, the car maneuvering around lazy turns that reminded Merlin of a Jane Austen-adapted movie. “The people at this wedding will likely be highly influential, particular, and well, more than a little well-off. I would suggest not mentioning that you live in the East End, particularly to Arthur. If he asks, you live in Chelsea.”

“Can I say I’m a lab tech or is that not allowed either?” Merlin asked, but Vivian didn’t seem to pick up on the sarcasm.

“Research technician would be better, although, Chemist would be even better.”

Merlin didn’t try arguing with her. No matter what he said about his job - and the fact that he would be a chemist once he finished his doctoral - she wouldn't listen.

“We’re almost there,” Vivian said, and Merlin gazed out the windshield. In the distance, he could make out a few buildings, tall and stately, surrounded by smaller houses. 

“You said we were staying at a hotel?” he asked as they entered the small village. All he saw were houses, a few shops, and a church standing on a corner.

“In a way,” she said, checking her makeup again, which failed to reassure Merlin as they left the town behind, taking a smaller road past manicured fields. 

“Vivian.”

“Oh, alright,” she said finally. “Since there are so many guests, and I did RSVP so late, Morgana offered to put us up in the estate.”

“Estate?” Merlin wasn’t sure he liked the sound of that, although when they rounded a corner and a large (what could only be described as a) mansion came into view, he had second thoughts. Stately pillars held up a large front veranda, the pull-through drive already halfway filled with cars. Vivian pulled up behind a shiny, red convertible. 

The moment she stopped the car, a man in a suit was there to open the door.

“Vivian Baxter,” she said dismissively. “Bags are in the trunk. Come, Merlin.”

“Ms. LeFay is expecting you in the drawing room,” the man said, nodding politely to Merlin, who felt as though he’d stepped into a movie. He’d never had a butler take his bags before, not even on the conference trip he’d taken a few years back. 

“Merlin,” Vivian said impatiently as he stood there staring at the front of the mansion. Shaking himself, he hurried to join her, firmly reminding himself why he was there, and it certainly wasn’t to gawk at the architecture.

Inside was just as grand as the outside, a huge entranceway towering over them. Vivian barely gave it a second glance as she strode in, taking just a second to check her hair in a vase’s reflection before entering the drawing room. Merlin trailed behind her, too awestruck to do anything but wonder how much it had cost them to put in an entirely marble floor throughout all of the entrance way and up the large staircase he glimpsed before Vivian pulled him after her.

“Vivian!”

“Morgana!”

A slim woman with long dark hair rose from a chair by the fireplace to embrace Vivian. Merlin lingered back awkwardly, gaze caught by a painting on the wall. It couldn’t be an original Degas, could it?

“You look wonderful,” Morgana said. “You know, I saw an ad of yours the other day. I was shopping in London and there you were, seven feet tall!”

Vivian smiled easily, though Merlin could tell it was the smile she reserved for publicity. “Yes, they can be quite embarrassing.”

“Nonsense.” Morgana dismissed her comment easily. “And who’s this?”

Merlin was jerked away from the painting by Vivian’s hand on his upper arm. The way she squeezed it, a bit too tight, was a clear indication that he should be paying more attention to her than the decorations.

“This is Merlin, my boyfriend.”

Merlin’s gaze snapped to her but he couldn’t say anything as Morgana smiled at him.

“It’s so nice to meet you,” she said, shaking his hand. “I hope the drive was alright. Although, if Vivian drove, I already know the answer.”

Both women laughed and Merlin tried to join in, but Vivian’s surprise had lodged his voice somewhere in his throat. 

“The wedding won’t start for a few hours,” Morgana went on. “If you’d like to freshen up and change. I’ll have Joffrey show you to your room.”

The butler was summoned again and led them up several floors to an immaculate room overlooking gardens the likes of which Merlin had only seen in movies. The minute the door shut, Merlin rounded on Vivian.

“Boyfriend?” he demanded. “That was not what we agreed!”

“I had to say something,” Vivian replied, skimming the bracelets off her wrist. “I can’t look pathetic, like I just scrounged up a date for one evening. I want Arthur to know what he gave up, what someone else has now.”

“I still don’t think this is a good idea,” Merlin said, sitting down on the bed. He sunk into the plush mattress with a start. 

“You worry too much.” Vivian took off her earrings as well. “Just hold my hand, kiss me on the cheek, and tell everyone how much you love me.”

“How could I not?” he deadpanned, ignoring the look she shot him. “You force me to lie to strangers all so you can get back at an ex-boyfriend.”

“He was a jerk to me,” Vivian said, slamming down her jewelry on the table. “He broke up with me with barely an explanation. I think I’m entitled to a little revenge.”

Merlin said nothing, turning away from her and rummaging in his suitcase instead. He figured it wasn’t really his place to get in the middle of it, even though, technically, he already was.

*

Much as everything else Merlin had seen so far, the wedding was nothing short of elaborate. Though it was held in the back gardens, the shrubs had been strung with lights and ribbons, leading down a path to an archway, twined with flowers, where the priest waited. The bridesmaids wore silk lavender dresses and the groomsmen wore lavender ties, tucked neatly into their jackets.

“So where’s Arthur?” Merlin asked, leaning over to whisper in Vivian’s ear. He had glanced around, but given that he had no idea what Arthur looked like, he hadn’t found him.

The wedding march started and everyone rose, turning to face the back of the aisle. Merlin had figured Arthur would be one of the groomsmen, but Vivian didn’t nod to any of them.

“Back there,” she said. “With Morgana.”

Morgana stepped down the aisle, a vision in a white dress, tight on the top and flowing into a long train at the back. The man next to her was certainly not her father. He was tall and young with blond hair and pretty blue eyes.

“Where’s her father?” Merlin whispered as they neared, but he was less concerned with his question than with admiring the man next to Morgana, his strong jaw and large hands. 

“Morgana and her father don’t speak,” Vivian whispered back, preening herself as the couple neared. “It was quite the scandal when it came out.”

“What was?”

Vivian hushed him abruptly as Morgana and Arthur stepped past them. Merlin wasn’t sure, but he thought he saw Arthur’s eyes dart their way. What Merlin wouldn’t give to have Arthur look at him, he thought vaguely, but Vivian’s elbow in his side shook the thought away. They took their seats again a moment later and the ceremony started.

Merlin barely paid attention to the vows, his eyes on Arthur most of the time. Arthur stood solemnly to the side, hands clasped in front of him. It did give Merlin a great opportunity to memorize his jawline, and he found himself lost in thoughts of licking his way down it.

“It was a nice ceremony,” Vivian commented once it was over and people around them were clapping and cheering. “They might have gone a bit overboard on the garden theme, though.”

Merlin had thought it had been a quite a nice ceremony, and he only hoped if he ever got married that he’d be able to afford half this. “Morgana looked lovely.”

“She did,” Vivian agreed, clapping politely with everyone else as Morgana and her new husband kissed again. “And Arthur is handsome as ever, that prick.”

Merlin didn’t agree with her, though silently he did. “How long ago did you date?”

“Oh, three years ago,” she said, inspecting her tits and adjusting her dress. Honestly, Merlin thought it was a little revealing for a wedding, plunging below where there should have been a bra. “I hope he’s bloody miserable.”

Merlin stayed silent. Vivian could go a little overboard as well.

“On to the reception,” Vivian said as Morgana and her husband went back down the aisle, the wedding party following. The rest of the guests started to mill around and head back to the house. “Just keep a drink in your hand and it will be fine.”

*

Merlin couldn’t even pronounce the name of the champagne the waiter handed to him, but it was sweet and bubbly as it slid down his throat. So far, Vivian hadn’t let him out of her sight, pouncing on his every word to make sure he said the right thing.

“Here he comes,” she whispered hurriedly, taking a gulp of Merlin’s champagne and fixing her dress for the hundredth time that afternoon. Turning, a smile broke out on her face as Arthur arrived.

Up close, he was even more handsome, Merlin found himself thinking, not really listening to what he was saying until Vivian’s hand closed around his arm.

“This is Merlin, my boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?” Arthur asked, glance skimming over Merlin’s suit. Vivian had gone out and bought him a suit since all of his had been, ‘completely unsuitable for a wedding, Merlin. Do you ever go anywhere?’

Vivian shot Merlin a look when he hesitated.

“Going on four months,” he spluttered finally.

“Merlin’s a chemist,” she piped in easily, stroking his arm and smiling sweetly at him. It felt completely unnatural, but Merlin let her do it. “So he’s actually home on the weekends.” Merlin wasn’t sure what that meant, but from the way Arthur cleared his throat into his glass, he took it as a dig.

“That’s wonderful. I’m glad you’ve found someone, Viv.”

“And what about you?” she asked. “Seeing anyone?”

“Not lately.” He took a swig of champagne. “Not much time between my job and familial obligations.”

“What do you do?” Merlin asked curiously, hyper aware of Vivian’s fingers wrapped around his forearm. If he said anything wrong, he’d know it.

Vivian laughed before Arthur could respond. “But aren’t those two the same?”

Arthur looked at Merlin instead. “I’m the CEO of the Pendragon Corporation.”

“Oh,” Merlin said, nodding his head. “That’s the company that makes petri dishes.”

“Among other things,” Arthur agreed.

Merlin smiled. “We use them all the time in the lab. You know, yours are the best on the market. I can’t tell you how many others break the minute you drop them—”

“Merlin,” Vivian interrupted sharply. 

Merlin flushed slightly. He’d been rambling, possibly rambling himself off a cliff if he had revealed he was only a lab assistant, not an actual chemist.

“Too much champagne,” he lied, holding up his glass. As if on cue, a waiter appeared and replaced his glass. “Oh, no, I—” But the man was gone.

“We should get you some water,” Vivian said, patting his arm. “It was lovely to see you, Arthur.”

“You too, Vivian,” he replied. Merlin glanced back as they walked away to find Arthur’s gaze following them through the crowd.

“I thought you said he was an arrogant prat,” Merlin said as they reached the hors d’oeuvre table.

“Trust me. He is,” Vivian said, grabbing a mushroom cap and examining it before popping it into her mouth. “He was always canceling dates for work, showing up late to parties, hitting on everything in a skirt.”

“He seems nice now,” Merlin said, standing up on his toes to look for Arthur again, but Vivian pulled him down. 

“You’ve barely met him. Date him, and you’ll see my side.”

Merlin wouldn’t have said no to dating Arthur, but he didn’t mention it to Vivian. Besides, he was supposed to be her date. He couldn’t just hit on her ex-boyfriend who was, it seemed, entirely straight.

“Oh, no,” Vivian muttered, turning back to the table sharply. “Sophia’s here. Evil little thing.”

“Vivian?” a woman asked from behind Vivian and Vivian turned.

“Sophia! I haven’t seen you in ages!” They hugged and Merlin turned away. There were far more interesting things than fake niceties at a reception. Sipping his champagne, he tuned them out and tried to enjoy the party.

*

Merlin was on his third glass of champagne and thinking he should probably stop. It was so good, though, much better than any champagne he’d had before. It probably also cost more than all the champagne he’d had in the past put together. He’d lost Vivian a while ago, left her to chat with old friends. She’d seemed much more at ease now, but she’d also had a few glasses of champagne as well.

“Merlin, right?”

Merlin turned to find Morgana behind him. She plucked a bit of caviar off a passing tray and smiled at him. Merlin had seen women like her before, with porcelain skin, beautiful green eyes, and dark red lips, but they’d all been in magazines. He didn’t see much resemblance to Arthur at all.

“Yes,” he replied, unsure why she was talking to him when she had a whole garden full of guests she knew better. “The wedding was very nice.”

“Thank you,” Morgana said, touching his arm gently. “So you and Vivian, hm?”

“Oh, yeah.” He nodded. It was easier than talking. “She’s great.”

“We’ve known each other a long time,” Morgana said. “In fact, we used to hate each other as kids. Always fighting over boys.” She sighed. “But that passed. You, on the other hand, are quite cute. Where did she find you?”

“We met through a friend.” Merlin figured it was easier to tell the truth. At least he wouldn’t get that confused. 

“I’m glad she’s dating. After that whole Arthur fiasco, I was sure she was going to go to his flat in the middle of the night and castrate him.”

That just made Merlin extremely glad that they weren’t actually dating. He forced himself to smile at Morgana.

“Do you happen to know why they broke up?”

Morgana waved a dismissive hand. “Nothing interesting really.”

Merlin got the sense she wasn’t telling the whole truth, but he didn’t push. It wasn’t his place, and he didn’t even know Morgana. 

“Arthur!” Morgana called a second later, though, gesturing Arthur over through the crowd. She glanced at Merlin. “Have you met him yet? Should always get to know the competition.”

“Yes, we—”

“Arthur, here,” Morgana said, grabbing his arm and pulling him to her side. “Talk to Merlin. After all, he doesn’t know anyone here aside from Vivian. It must be terribly intimidating.” She shot Arthur a look that Arthur returned. “Well, I must make the rounds. Enjoy yourself, Merlin.”

She left before Merlin could stop her. He wasn’t sure being alone with Arthur was such a good idea, especially now that Arthur had removed his tie, the first few buttons of his shirt undone, revealing golden skin and a tiny trail of hair on his chest. Swallowing, Merlin searched for something to say, but Arthur beat him to it.

“Someone should really tell the waiters to cut off the champagne,” he said, and Merlin smiled despite himself.

“That would probably be helpful.” Merlin paused, tapping his glass lightly. “So…”

“Morgana likes to make things awkward,” Arthur said a second later as Merlin tried and failed to think of a conversation. “In case you hadn’t noticed, she likes things big.”

“I noticed,” Merlin said and then bit his lip, hoping that hadn’t come out wrong. “I mean, it was a great wedding. I only hope I can afford something like it someday.”

“With Vivian?”

“Oh, uh, well,” Merlin stuttered, caught off-guard, but he should have expected it. “Maybe.”

“I’m sure her parents would want it to be just as elaborate,” Arthur confided. “Old families put a lot into pomp and circumstance.”

Merlin hesitated, wondering if it would even be appropriate to ask, but holding his tongue had never been his strong suit. “I noticed you walked Morgana down the aisle.”

Arthur shrugged, a light breeze ruffling his hair. “She and our father had a bit of a falling out a few years back.”

“Oh.” Merlin nodded and didn’t push. Clearly, it was a personal family matter. 

Arthur eyed him, and Merlin felt himself flushing again, the tips of his ears going red under Arthur’s gaze. If he hadn’t been sure that Arthur was straight, he might have wondered. Then again, he was supposed to be straight too, according to Vivian.

“You don’t seem like Vivian’s usual type,” Arthur said at length.

Merlin’s eyebrows went up. “And what’s her usual type?”

“Well.” Arthur shrugged vaguely. “Athletic, ambitious.”

“I’m not ambitious?”

Arthur shook his head with a grimace. “No. I mean, I don’t know. It’s just, she usually dates men in positions of power.”

“I’ll have you know that once I finish my doctoral, I’ll be up for the head research position.”

“I thought you were a chemist.”

Merlin’s eyes widened as he realized his mistake. “I am,” he said quickly. “I _will_ be soon.” He bit his lip as Arthur watched him curiously. Shit. Vivian was going to kill him. Where was that waiter with the champagne? “Anyway, I mean, if I’m not her type, then you must be.”

Arthur laughed. “That’s long over.”

“How could you let someone like her go?” Merlin asked, deciding to go for broke. “She is an underwear model.”

Arthur nodded. “True, but it’s not always what you put on that matters. It’s what’s underneath.”

“I think Vivian’s a great person.”

“Oh, no, she is,” Arthur corrected himself quickly. “I just meant, sometimes, two people just don’t fit together.”

Merlin met Arthur’s eyes, lingering a second too long before they were interrupted by Vivian.

“Merlin, there you are,” she said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I’ve been looking for you. Having a chat, were you, boys?”

“Just making conversation,” Arthur replied smoothly. “I hear your career is going well.”

Vivian smiled sweetly. “Don’t tell me you haven’t bought a magazine just to see me.”

“Can’t say that I have.”

Vivian’s grip on Merlin’s arm tightened. “You know, you and Merlin have a lot in common.”

Arthur arched a questioning eyebrow while Merlin wished he could just sink into the ground and let them have their competition without him. 

“You’re both Arsenal fans,” Vivian said. “And Merlin’s flat has a glorious view of the river.”

Football wasn’t exactly Merlin’s strong suit, not when he spent most of his time with his nose in a petri dish. He hoped Arthur wouldn’t want to talk about it, especially since he barely knew anything about Arsenal aside from the name. 

“Really?” Arthur asked, glancing at Merlin. 

“Y-yeah,” Merlin agreed. He hoped he could remember all this.

“Do you still play footie down at the park?” Vivian asked, saving Merlin from saying anything else.

“Sometimes,” Arthur allowed. “When I have the time off.”

“You’re just all work,” she said, tossing her hair over her shoulder. “You never change, do you?”

“I suppose not.”

Vivian paused and then gave Merlin’s arm a tug. “Come, Merlin. I want you to meet Elena. She’s just recently married as well.”

Merlin couldn’t argue, but he tossed Arthur a smile over his shoulder, though he grimaced the moment he turned back. Why had he done that? He was Vivian’s date, her fake boyfriend.

“He just never changes,” Vivian huffed as they crossed the lawn. “I don’t suppose you have these problems with men?”

Merlin shrugged. Truthfully, he could barely get a date let alone a boyfriend. He wasn’t sure if it was the fact that he often felt like a spider trapped inside too long or just that guys didn’t find the nerdy scientist thing attractive. His last date had been months ago with one of Gwaine’s “friends.” He used the term loosely given that Gwaine had met Cedric at a pub the week before. At least Merlin had gotten a shag out of it, though it hadn’t been particularly good. Still, a shag was a shag.

Vivian shook her hair back. “Well, never mind him. I can do better.”

Merlin wasn’t sure there was better than Arthur Pendragon, but he kept that thought to himself as Vivian introduced him to yet another pretty blond woman.

*

On the bright side, Merlin thought as he sat in one of the chairs set up in the reception area, he’d made it through the evening without having to dance. He was a bloody terrible dancer. The sun had set a while ago, but guests still littered the garden, drinking, laughing, clinking glasses. Lights had been turned on, ghosting over the guests.

His glass was empty but he was in no hurry to fill it. He’d probably had more than enough already. If he wasn’t careful, the next person who asked about Vivian would probably get the truth this time. He’d lost track of her since meeting Elena, though he expected if Arthur happened to talk to him again, she would appear. He hadn’t seen Arthur either, though, and he was content to sit in his chair in the warm summer evening and be alone.

“Aren’t you just the cutest thing.” Sophia tumbled into the chair next to Merlin’s, eying him like he was a piece of meat. “And Viv’s left you all alone. She should be more careful.”

Merlin hesitated, watching her closely. From the way she swayed as she leaned forward, he guessed she’d had more champagne than him. “Having a good time?”

“It would be much better if you’d take a walk with me,” Sophia said, eyes glinting in the light. Her golden hair fell over her shoulder and she reached for his hand.

“I really shouldn’t.” Merlin pulled his hand out of her reach. 

“Viv will never know,” Sophia assured him, voice lowering. “You’re just too adorable to go to waste.”

Merlin wasn’t sure if that was a compliment or not, but it wasn’t important, not when Sophia’s hand slipped to his knee and he jumped.

“Vivian,” he said sharply. “I’m-I’m with Vivian.”

“So was Arthur.” Sophia shrugged a shoulder. “Things change.”

Merlin frowned at her words, but he didn’t get the chance to ask what she meant. 

“Sophia,” Morgana interrupted from behind her. Sophia’s hand slipped resignedly from his knee as she turned in her chair. “I’m going to toss the bouquet.”

“Oh, alright,” Sophia replied, but she smirked back at Merlin. “Don’t go anywhere.”

Merlin waited until she and Morgana had left before scrambling up from his chair. He had no intention of waiting for her to come back. Maybe he could find Vivian and they could go back into the house. As he weaved through the crowd, he didn’t look where he was going and ran straight into someone.

“Sorry,” he apologized quickly, glancing up to find Arthur.

Arthur smiled slightly. “She’s a coyote.”

“Excuse me?”

Arthur nodded through the crowd to Sophia at the back of the group crowding around Morgana for the bouquet. “Sophia. She sees what she wants and goes to get it.”

Merlin paused. “Did you ever…”

Arthur hesitated, downing the rest of his glass. “Once, but it was a mistake. One of those things you don’t think about ahead of time and then you regret it afterwards.”

Gazing up, Merlin wondered if it had been while Arthur had been dating Vivian. Vivian, right, he reminded himself. 

“I should go find Viv,” he said a second later. 

“Of course,” Arthur agreed, stepping aside, and though Merlin left him behind, he couldn’t help wishing he hadn’t.

*

“So what did you think?” Vivian asked once they were back in their room upstairs. The party had finally disbanded with most of the guests heading to their hotels. 

“I don’t know,” Merlin said, sitting down on the bed and watching Vivian take off her jewelry. “Arthur seems… nice.”

Vivian shot him a look. “Of course he seems that way on first glance.”

Merlin sighed. “I know he dumped you, but it was years ago. Why are you still mad?”

“I’m not mad,” Vivian replied, unhooking the clasp of her dress and letting it slither to the floor. Merlin yelped and shut his eyes, holding up his hands. He didn’t want to see that. Vivian rolled her eyes. “Merlin, it’s not going to bite you.”

“Just put something on,” Merlin said, chancing a glance at his hand. He closed his eyes again until he heard the rustle of clothes from a suitcase.

“I’m decent,” she said finally and he lowered his hand. “Honestly, Merlin.”

Merlin ignored her. “I just don’t understand why I had to come with you.”

Vivian curled up on the bed next to Merlin, now wearing a camisole and silk shorts at least. “When someone breaks up with you, it hurts. Arthur hurt me, and I never found out why, so I just wanted to prove that I’ve moved on.”

“By pretending to date a gay guy?”

“Well, if I’d had a real boyfriend, I would have asked him,” she pointed out. “And anyway, you can’t just show up to these events without a date.”

“Arthur did.”

“Arthur’s Arthur,” she said, though that didn’t explain much. “He’ll probably go home with one of the bridesmaids.”

“Come on,” Merlin said. “A few of those groomsmen were kind of hot. If I wasn’t here, you could shag one of them.”

Vivian hit his shoulder. “Not everything’s about shagging. It’s the principal of the thing.” She paused. “That dark-haired one was pretty cute, though.”

Merlin laughed. Even if he and Vivian weren’t the best of friends, he still cared about her. Underneath the bravado, she wanted the same things as him. Of course, she was a model and could date anyone if she wanted to. Merlin was a lab tech who was lucky to get blind dates from Gwaine.

“I think it’s time for bed,” Vivian said, scooting back and shoving the covers down.

“I want to get some water first,” Merlin said, standing. “So I don’t have a massive hangover tomorrow.”

“You shouldn’t bother.” Vivian clicked off the lamp on her side. “There’ll be just as much champagne at brunch tomorrow. Might as well cure the hangover with more booze.”

“Someone’s got to drive home,” Merlin pointed out.

“Just don’t wake me when you get back,” Vivian mumbled into her pillow. 

Merlin shut the door quietly behind him and stepped into the hall. In the dark, the halls seemed even more confusing, and it took Merlin quite a while to find the kitchen. For once, there was no butler to point him in the right direction, although it would have been nice.

Rummaging in cupboard, Merlin found a glass and got a few ice cubes from the freezer. Filling the glass, he gazed out the kitchen window at the backyard. It was devoid of lights now, pitch black and empty. A noise behind him startled him and he jumped, water sloshing over his hand.

“Sorry,” Arthur said from behind him. “Didn’t realize anyone was in here.”

Getting a grip on himself, Merlin turned from the window. Arthur stepped over to the fridge and came out with a bottle of water. 

“It’s okay,” Merlin said quickly.

Arthur nodded at the glass in his hand. “You want bottled water? Morgana keeps it stocked with every brand imaginable.”

“No, I’m fine,” Merlin replied, watching Arthur slide onto a stool by the island. He cracked the top of the water bottle and took a sip. Unsure what to do, Merlin lingered by the sink until Arthur smiled. 

“Are you coming or going?”

“I was just getting some water,” Merlin said uselessly. Obviously, Arthur knew that. “You know, so I don’t hate myself tomorrow.”

“Yeah. Morgana’s parties always tend to end that way.”

Carefully, Merlin edged his way over to the island. Arthur said nothing about it as he took the other stool. 

“You and Morgana don’t look alike at all,” Merlin said after a moment. “Does she look like your father and you look like your mother?”

Arthur laughed. “You could say that.” He paused and then glanced at Merlin. “We’re only half-siblings. Her mother had an affair with my dad. We didn’t find out until we were in Uni.”

“Oh, that’s, uh…” Merlin didn’t know what to say. “Well, at least she knew both her parents. My dad left when I was just a baby.”

“Aren’t parents wonderful?” Arthur asked and Merlin nodded.

“My mum’s pretty great.”

“You’re lucky.” Arthur took a sip of his water. “So what are you doing down here with me? Shouldn’t you be upstairs with Vivian?”

“She’s asleep,” Merlin said with a shrug. “That much champagne will make anyone tired.”

Arthur nodded, and Merlin caught himself watching his mouth, the plushness of his lips even in the darkness. He shook himself out of it.

“You have a view of the river?” he asked abruptly, and Arthur frowned, confused. “Your flat.”

“Oh.” Arthur ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah, sort of. There are a lot of buildings in the way. Not that I get to enjoy it much. I work a lot.”

“I know what you mean,” Merlin agreed. “I feel like I never get out of the lab sometimes, but it’s nice to go out to the pub with my mates. There’s this one place down near Whitechapel that I go to all the time. My mate, Gwaine, knows the bartender - okay, he slept with the bartender - so we get free drinks.”

“Whitechapel. Isn’t that in East End?”

Merlin’s heart jumped into his throat as he realized his mistake. He tried to think of a way to cover, but Arthur was watching him now, and he could feel heat flooding his face. 

“It’s, uh, the lab is over that way,” he stuttered. “You know, save costs.”

“Right,” Arthur agreed slowly.

Merlin cursed himself and drank half his glass of water. He wasn’t doing a very good job of keeping up pretenses, but he blamed Arthur’s face, how handsome he was, and how easy it was to get lost talking to him. 

“I should probably get back,” Merlin said quickly, sliding off the stool, but Arthur’s hand stopped him.

“Wait.”

Merlin turned, heart battering against his rib cage, arm tingling where Arthur’s fingers pressed. 

Arthur’s eyes flicked to his and for a second, he didn’t say anything. Then, he licked his lips and it took all of Merlin’s willpower not to break down and tell him the truth and that he just wanted to abandon Vivian if Arthur would just give him the chance. 

“I’m glad Viv has someone like you.”

“You are?” 

Arthur nodded. “She deserves someone nice.”

“Oh.” Merlin’s heart dropped back into place. “Thanks.”

Arthur’s hand slipped away and he leaned back on his stool. “Goodnight, Merlin.”

“Goodnight, Arthur.”

Merlin found his way back through the halls, dragging his feet, wishing he’d just said something, but what could he have said? Even if he’d told Arthur that it was just an act, that didn’t make Arthur gay or interested in him. He was just being stupid, he told himself, as he reached the room and slipped inside. Vivian didn’t stir in the bed, and Merlin changed into his pajamas and slid in the other side. Staring at the moonlit ceiling, Merlin sighed. After tomorrow, he’d never see Arthur again anyway and he and Vivian could pretend this weekend never happened.

*

The water hadn’t done much to ebb the hangover, and the next morning found Merlin wincing in the sun as Vivian led him outside. The brunch was in a different part of the garden, and Merlin wondered just how big the grounds were if they could have a different party every day in different locations. The question of how big the grounds were was overshadowed by the distant throb in his temple.

“Here.” Vivian handed him a champagne flute filled with champagne and orange juice. “Have a mimosa.”

Merlin took it, though he didn’t see how more alcohol was going to fix the unpleasant headache forming. The one bright side of brunch was that Vivian had allowed him to wear jeans, though she had insisted he change his shirt three times. Her dress was much more appropriate than it had been the night before - at least it covered all the bits this time.

In all his life, Merlin had never been to a brunch. It was something rich people did. The closest he got was when he overslept and ate breakfast at noon. He didn’t really count that as brunch. This, on the other hand, was dignified. Soft harp music played in the background and people sat at tables under white canopies, talking and laughing as they ate strawberries and drank mimosas. He was glad to see that Sophia was nowhere in sight.

Vivian took his arm as they crossed the grass to one of the tables. “Just a few hours here, then we can make our excuses and get going. I’m sure Arthur will be glad to be rid of us.”

Glancing around, Merlin looked for Arthur, but he couldn’t spot him. His stomach did an uneasy flip as he remembered the night before. He would be glad to leave, if only to stop embarrassing himself in front of Arthur and messing up Vivian’s lie. 

They sat at a table with a few other people Merlin hadn’t met yet. The tall red-haired man introduced himself as Leon and shook Merlin’s hand so firmly that Merlin grimaced. He tried not to show it, though, and smiled at him.

“So how do you know Morgana?” Merlin asked, sipping his drink. He reminded himself to take it easy today.

Leon gestured at the rest of the people at the table. “We’ve known each other forever. We all grew up together.”

“Does that mean you knew her husband too, C…” Merlin couldn’t remember his name.

“Cenred,” Vivian supplied.

“In a way,” Leon allowed, though from the looks everyone exchanged, Merlin took it to mean something more. He felt like a complete outsider, not knowing anyone, not growing up in the lap of luxury like the rest of them. “His family have always been a bit of a thorn in the side to the community, but I suppose with the wedding, that might change.”

“Talking about my brother-in-law?” Arthur appeared at the table, looking well-rested and not hungover at all, the bastard. Merlin felt Vivian’s hand move to his arm. “By all means, don’t stop on my account. Cenred was more than a nuisance in school and my father absolutely detested him.”

“Why did Morgana marry him?” Merlin asked, glancing over to where Morgana looked perfectly happy with Cenred, feeding him berries and laughing when he nipped at her fingers.

Arthur shrugged, following his gaze. “Love is blind, or so they say.”

“That’s certainly true,” Vivian added, moving closer to Merlin. 

Merlin shifted uncomfortably as Arthur’s eyes landed on him and Vivian. He didn’t know why he felt like the lie was eating him up inside, but guilt coursed through him. 

“Viv, do you want another drink? I’m going to get one.”

Vivian smiled. “Sure. But remember, someone has to drive home.” 

Merlin forced himself to laugh at her reference and rose from the chair. He was glad to leave the group behind. They had much more in common than he ever would.

At the drinks table, Merlin picked up a bottle of water instead. It would be better to suffer through this brunch with a clear head.

“I always knew Vivian was ambitious.”

Merlin jumped as Arthur came up beside him. Turning, he wasn’t sure what to say to that. Arthur took a glass from the table and contemplated it for a moment. 

“As children, she always wanted the best. She wouldn’t settle for anything less.”

Gripping the cold bottle, Merlin stayed silent. Across the lawn, Vivian was laughing at something Leon said, tossing her hair back the way she always did. This was his chance to tell Arthur, but what would he say? Was he really willing to risk Vivian’s wrath, her supposed happiness, by telling Arthur the truth?

“Have you seen the topiaries?” Arthur asked suddenly, breaking Merlin out of his thoughts of confession.

“No.”

“They’re really quite splendid.” Arthur finished off his glass and nodded to another part of the garden. “My father had them done years ago, and the gardeners keep them in good condition.”

Merlin got the hint, although he wasn’t sure why Arthur was even suggesting it. “Oh, well, I’d love to see them.”

Arthur didn’t smile but stepped past Merlin. For a second, Merlin hesitated, but what was there to lose? He followed Arthur at last, slipping past Vivian’s table unnoticed and heading into a maze of hedgerows dotted with flowers.

“These gardens are really impressive,” he said as they walked, unsure what else to say.

“The house has been in the family for generations,” Arthur replied. “My father gave it to Morgana, I think as a peace offering, but as you noticed, he wasn’t at the wedding.”

Merlin nodded, focusing on the flowers and not on how close Arthur’s arm was as they walked, close enough to brush with his if he tried. In his head, he had some stupid fantasy about how it might be if he told Arthur the truth and him and Vivian, but he knew most likely, he would only hurt Vivian.

Merlin was beginning to wonder if there were any topiaries, and if Arthur had just lured him out here on a made-up pretense, but at the end of a row, Merlin spotted what looked like a swan carved out of a hedge.

“Wow,” he said as they approached and more shapes came into view. There were more birds - peacocks, doves - along with jungle cats and even a dragon. 

Arthur stopped walking as Merlin stared at the shapes, vines trained to grow into each other and form the animals. This whole weekend had felt like something out of a movie, and it didn’t change as he turned to Arthur. Arthur stood calmly behind him, hands clasped behind his back, the sun lighting up his hair.

“I’m guessing you didn’t invite me here just to look at topiaries,” Merlin said finally. 

Arthur shook his head slowly. “I’m not sure what Vivian told you about me, but I’m fairly sure it wasn’t flattering. I ended things badly and I regret it.”

Merlin’s stomach sunk. Arthur was still in love with Vivian. That was why he’d been so nice. That was why he’d asked so many questions. 

“I see,” Merlin said quietly.

Arthur shifted on his feet. “I just wanted you to know that I’m happy for both of you.”

Merlin wasn’t sure it was possible to feel worse than he did right then. That was it. He’d have to tell Arthur. He couldn’t let Arthur think he and Vivian were together when they weren’t, not when there was still a chance for them to be happy together. 

“Arthur,” he said, taking a deep breath and bracing himself. “There’s something you should know.”

Arthur frowned, chin tilting downward. Merlin grimaced as he tried to think of the best way to put it, but there really was no good way.

“Vivian and I aren’t together,” he said finally, the words falling gracelessly out of his mouth. “She asked me to be her date for this weekend, but really, we’re just friends. I’m not-I’m not even straight.” He winced. “I just feel terrible for lying to you and everyone else, but if you still have feelings for Vivian, you should definitely tell her. I mean, I know she talks big, but deep down, she’s just like everyone else.”

Arthur said nothing, and Merlin bit his lip. Had he just ruined everything? Vivian would certainly murder him for telling Arthur, but he couldn’t keep his mouth shut. He hated lying to people, and he was terrible at it. 

“Anyway,” Merlin said when Arthur still didn’t respond. “I should probably get back.”

As he stepped past Arthur on the path, Arthur caught his arm.

“Merlin, wait,” he said, turning to face him. Merlin stopped, heart battering again, like it did every time Arthur touched him. 

For a second, nothing happened. Arthur didn’t speak and neither did Merlin. Arthur’s hand felt hot against his skin and Merlin didn’t try to pull away. A sparrow twittered behind Arthur and landed on the dragon sculpture.

Then the world seemed to slow, everything happening in slow motion as Arthur leaned into him and kissed him. Merlin felt the press of Arthur’s lips, soft but firm. His eyes were open and he saw the curve of Arthur’s nose, how light his eyelashes were against his cheeks. The kiss lingered for a second as the world’s speed went back to normal and Merlin stumbled back.

“What, what was that?” he asked. He had to have imagined it, the whole thing, but Arthur was staring at him, eyes intense on his. 

“I’m sorry,” Arthur said after a second. “I just thought…”

“But you’re in love with Vivian,” Merlin interrupted. “You just said.” This wasn’t happening. It was like a dream and a nightmare coming true at the same time.

“I never said that,” Arthur replied slowly as though Merlin was hard of hearing. Maybe Merlin was. He could have sworn the whole point of this was that Arthur wanted Vivian back, and Merlin had been about to let him go get her. Until Arthur had kissed him, right.

“I’m confused.”

Arthur took a step forward again, closing the gap Merlin had made between them. “I don’t want Vivian back. There’s someone else I’m interested in, and I just found out he’s available.”

Merlin was pretty sure that someone was him. It still made no sense, though. Vivian had never mentioned that Arthur was gay or bi, or whatever he was. Still, when Arthur smiled at him, he honestly didn’t care. 

When Arthur kissed him for the second time, Merlin didn’t push him away. His hands curled into Arthur’s shirt, crinkling the stiff fabric. This time, he enjoyed the press of Arthur’s mouth to his, the slow way Arthur’s tongue traced his lips, dipping into his mouth. Merlin’s heart was still racing but for an entirely different reason.

“Oh my God.”

A sharp voice startled Merlin and he pulled back from Arthur abruptly.

Vivian stood at the head of the path, arms straight down by her side, fists curled together as she stared between them. Her blue eyes were cold, her mouth in a thin line.

A shiver of panic, mixed with fear and guilt, ran down Merlin’s spine.

Vivian didn’t say anything else but spun on her heel and left down the path.

“Vivian!” Merlin called after her hopelessly. “Viv, wait!” He didn’t give Arthur a second glance as he went after her.

*

Merlin glanced at the other seat as they drove, through winding countryside, back towards the city. Vivian didn’t meet his gaze, staring resolutely out the passenger side window. It had been half an hour since they’d started driving, and no one had said a word.

How could he have been so stupid? Even if Vivian put on a good show, she was as vulnerable as anyone else underneath. How could Merlin have hurt someone like this? He felt like a right idiot. 

“Viv, I’m sorry,” he said finally, but she didn’t respond. He hadn’t really expected her to. “I didn’t mean to do any of that. I thought he was straight.”

“Funny, so did I,” she spat, glaring at a fencepost they passed.

Merlin hesitated. He didn’t know if there was anything he could say to fix this. “I thought he was in love with you, so I had to tell him the truth. I thought he wanted to get back together with you.”

Vivian stirred finally, turning to him, eyes filled with anger. “There was only one thing you had to do this weekend, and that was be my boyfriend. Instead, now Arthur knows that not only can I not get a boyfriend, I can’t even get a gay guy to pretend for a day. Arthur doesn’t love me. He never really did, which you would know if you had listened to anything I said.”

“All you said was that he was a prick.”

“And he is. I mean, look at him! He snogged my date, for Christ’s sake. It doesn’t matter who it is to him. When we were dating, it was Sophia, and now it’s you.”

“He cheated on you?” Merlin’s stomach sunk despite the fact that he knew he shouldn’t have even been thinking of Arthur.

Vivian huffed and returned to staring out the window. “Might as well have. She threw herself at him the whole time we were dating, and the moment we broke up, he slept with her.”

Arthur had said it had been a mistake, Merlin remembered, but he didn’t say that to Vivian. It wouldn’t be much comfort. 

“I am sorry, Viv,” he said again, and it was met with only a sigh in return. 

He returned his attention to the road and they drove the rest of the way in silence.

*

Merlin barely glanced up as Gwaine set down the pint in front of him.

“So how was the wedding?” he asked dutifully and glancing around. “Where’s Viv?”

“She probably won’t be coming,” Merlin muttered. It had been a few days since the wedding, but he hadn’t heard anything from her since he’d dropped her off at home and taken the tube to his flat. 

“Still hungover, huh? I hear those rich weddings have great drinks.”

“No.” Merlin sighed. He couldn’t shake the guilt he felt at kissing Arthur, at hurting Vivian. He’d never meant to do any of it. It wasn’t as though he was going to see Arthur again anyway. “I did something stupid.”

“Oh?” Gwaine asked, seemingly intrigued, but Merlin didn’t find it quite as amusing.

“I kissed her ex.”

Gwaine’s eyebrows shot into his hairline. “Go Merlin.”

“It’s not a good thing, Gwaine.”

“Somebody’s gotta get some at a wedding. Might as well be you. Viv’ll get over it.”

Merlin shot him a look. “Like she got over you denting her car that time you borrowed it? She still brings it up every other day. And you’re never allowed near it again.”

“But we’re still friends,” Gwaine pointed out. 

“I’m not sure she wants to be friends with me after this.” Merlin took a long gulp of his beer. Merlin didn’t have a ton of friends in the first place, and losing one was always a blow. He’d completely screwed it up, and for what? One kiss with a fit guy? It hadn’t been worth it.

“Just buy her some flowers and grovel,” Gwaine counseled him. “That’s the only way you’ll get back in her good graces.”

“I think I’ll just let her cool down first.” Flowers wouldn’t do anything to soften Vivian’s opinion of him. He’d just have to wait and hope she could forgive him. He wasn’t sure if he’d forgive himself either for that matter.

*

A week passed and Vivian failed to show up at the pub, despite Gwaine calling and specifically inviting her. Merlin knew it was because of him. He didn’t really blame her, though he wished she would give him another chance to apologize. 

On Friday, he got home from the lab, and instead of going out to the pub, he cracked open a beer and sprawled on his couch instead. Why pay to be lonely when he could do it at home for free? There was nothing on the telly, but he flipped through channels anyway, hoping to come across something other than news and game shows. 

A knock at the door made him pause. It was probably Gwaine coming to drag him out. Gwaine thought that an evening at home was an evening wasted. Merlin dragged himself upright and headed for the door, unlocking the three locks and pulling it open.

His mouth dropped open as he caught sight of Arthur standing before him. He looked completely out of place in his sleek suit, standing in the shabby hallway, harsh lighting glaring down.

“Arthur, how did, what are you - how’d you know where I live?”

Arthur fidgeted a second. “Can I come in?”

“Oh, sure.” Merlin pulled the door open wider to let him pass. For a second, he wished he’d cleaned as Arthur’s gaze fell on the coffee table scattered with magazines, his jacket tossed carelessly over a chair, dishes piled in the sink. Merlin shut the door and clicked one of the locks out of habit. It wasn’t exactly the safest neighborhood. “So how did you find me?”

Arthur turned in the middle of the living room. “Vivian.”

“Uh, what?” Merlin asked, grabbing a few magazines off the table and attempting to straighten up, but it was fruitless.

“I stopped by Vivian’s,” Arthur said, watching Merlin’s hasty attempt at cleanliness. “After much apologizing and groveling, and explaining, she told me where you lived.”

“I’d like some of that myself,” Merlin said, clutching the magazines to his chest. “Explaining, I mean.”

Arthur sighed, looking suddenly tired, and sunk down onto the couch. “I know I went about it all wrong at the wedding, but when you said you weren’t with Vivian and that you were gay, I guess I just got excited.”

“Excited?” Merlin dumped the magazines on the counter instead. “I don’t understand. You dated Vivian for a year and then you broke up with her only to sleep with Sophia, and now you’re telling me you’re gay or bi or whatever?”

“I broke up with Vivian because I was having… thoughts about men, thoughts I’d tried not to think about for a long time, and when we broke it off, I wondered if maybe I’d made a mistake. Sophia was there, and I thought if I slept with her, I could prove to myself that I wasn’t gay.” Arthur clasped his hands and met Merlin’s eyes. “Sounds pretty pathetic, doesn’t it?”

Merlin hesitated, moving closer to the couch. “Not exactly.” He’d never questioned his sexuality, but he could see why people would. 

Arthur seemed to draw himself together, sitting up straighter. “The reason I came here was to apologize for how I acted. I shouldn’t have put you in that position with Vivian. I know you’re friends.”

Slowly, Merlin sat on the couch, picking at a thread on his jeans. “You know, Vivian told me you were an arrogant, self-centered prat.”

Arthur nodded slowly. “Sometimes, yes, I can be, but I’m trying to work on it.”

“I didn’t think you were.”

Arthur looked up, and Merlin smiled slightly. 

“I’m glad you think so. It took a long time to convince Vivian that I wasn’t just trying to hurt her by kissing you.”

“Why didn’t you just tell her you were gay when you broke up?”

Arthur laughed. “Tell a woman like Vivian, a very beautiful woman, that you aren’t physically attracted to her anymore? She acts tough, but she puts a lot of stock in her looks, and I didn’t want to tear down her self-esteem like that. Better for her to think I was just a jerk.”

“But it’s not that she isn’t pretty,” Merlin pointed out.

Arthur shook his head. “She wouldn’t have seen it like that.”

Merlin really had no idea. He’d never been considered good-looking growing up. If anyone like Arthur had looked at him, he would have chalked it up to staring at his big ears, not that he was attractive. It made him nervous, when people looked at him, especially if they did how Arthur was right now.

“So do you accept my apology?” Arthur asked at length.

Merlin smiled slightly. “Yeah.”

“Good.” Arthur scooted forward. “So it’s okay if I do this?”

Merlin didn’t ask what _this_ was, and he didn’t have to as Arthur leaned in and kissed him. It was easy to fall into Arthur, to kiss him back and slide his arms around Arthur’s neck. It had been a while since he’d kissed anyone he was actually interested in, and the feel of Arthur’s mouth against his sent butterflies fluttering through his stomach.

He smiled against Arthur’s mouth as they kissed, and Arthur pulled back slightly.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Merlin ran his fingers through Arthur’s hair - soft and shiny between his fingers. “Just thinking I’m glad that Vivian made me go to the wedding.”

Arthur smiled and nuzzled his cheek before kissing him again. “We’ll thank her later.”

Merlin definitely would, provided she’d forgive him, but he had a feeling she would. After all, she’d sent Arthur over here. Vivian was tough, and Merlin knew she’d bounce back, better than ever. In the meantime, Merlin would enjoy kissing Arthur as the sun sunk out the window and evening crept into his flat, the night turning quiet.

*

FIN


End file.
